


For Sam

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Past Character Death, Reminiscing, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Sam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Dean is grateful.





	For Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to another one of my good friends lol! Enjoy!!

If Dean could turn back time, he'd wouldn't change a thing.

Not a goddamn thing.

Why? Because every choice he's made, every decision, has lead him right here, right with the man he loves. The man he helped raise. Sammy is laying there, asleep in the bed, dreaming of sheep or whatever. Still. Peaceful. Dean watches him, sitting at the small kitchenette with the lap top. The odd life they life is dangerous, but it's all they've ever truly known besides each other.

Dean searches through the computer, looking through the email and messages they sent to one another. He laughs when he sees what Sam sent him last week. It was his birthday. Sam emailed him a picture of a bacon cheeseburger, and in a huge font, it said "I just made you look at a picture of a burger that you wish was real. Happy Birthday."

It was pretty funny to be honest. Dean remembers the day, but he never saw the email. Sam has his own way of humor that isn't downright obvious or on the nose like Dean's. And maybe that's why he loves it so much. Because it's Sam. It's what makes him...well, him. Dean soon powers down the computer, and the room is shrouded in darkness. He sighs, running a few fingers through his hair.

He stretches, and he grunts. Pushing 40. God, this sucks.

He wanders out of where he's sitting, and crosses the motel room until he's looking down at Sam. He looks so perfect laying here, without a care in the world. Amazing, smart, talented, deadly, but most importantly, brave. Sam has saved the world more times than Dean can count. And sure, he's helped as well, but Sam strives always to do the right thing, something Dean needs to commend him for sometime. It's just that he's not very good at words...or his feelings being said aloud for that matter.

After some time, Dean sighs, stripping down to his t-shirt and boxers. He gets into the bed, and lays behind Sam, holding him. Dean likes being the big spoon. Hey! It's not cuddling, it's just something he does, and he'll freaking kill you if you ever call it cuddling. Sam's bidy responds to the touch, and he pushes back, becoming more comfortable. Sam sighs contently as Dean kisses the top of his head.

"Goodnight, Dean." He mumbles sleepily.

Dean smiles in the dark, closing his eyes. "Night, Sammy."

So, yeah.

Dean would pull Sammy from the fire twice if it meant coming back to this.

Dean would sell his soul with an expiration date of an entire year for this.

Dean would rather be ripped apart by ravenous Hellhounds than be without Sam.

Dean would rather die a thousand sick deaths if it meant he could kiss his beloved.

Dean would save his brother at any cost again...just to tell him he loves him.

Dean would kill anyone who would even dare to try to keep them apart.

Dean would do it all again, every choice, every decision, because it was worth it.

For Sam.


End file.
